Eight Holy Kisses
by Miss Elenath
Summary: The love story of Sam and Blaine over the course of one year, each season getting its moment of glory. (I love Blam and I love all holidays. So it's a great idea to combine those two, right?). Slightly AU, more inside!


_Summary_: The love story of Sam and Blaine over the course of one year, each season getting its moment of glory.

_AU_ for the matter of National Religion, there has never been Christianity in this story and also no official homophobia (not saying this is related), everybody celebrates the pagan Holidays but no specific religious orientation and I even kept the general atheism of modern times. Since I am pagan the holidays I will be writing about are naturally the pagan ones and I hope that one or two of you will find it interesting enough to read.

_AU_ also because Sam live with his family and not with the Hummel-Hudson's.

_Chapters_:  
- The Lantern Night  
- Mid-Winter  
- The Quickening  
- Mid-Spring  
- May Day  
- Mid-Summer  
- Grain Feast  
- Mid-Autumn

**Eight Holy Kisses**

**01 The Lantern Night**  
_(a.k.a. Halloween, Samhain or Third Harvest)_

Blaine got the baked apples out of the oven and put them along with a can of vanilla sauce on the table. Hopefully his friends wouldn't be too late, otherwise the apples would cool off. Yeah, he still had some pumpkin tart they could warm up but Blaine preferred sweet things today.

It was October the 31st and that meant only one thing: Shit was going down tonight. It was the official start of winter and November was about to bore everyone out of their minds. Blaine seriously didn't know why people tried to scare away the ghosts of winter every year on this night, it never worked. But they kept doing it, dressing up and carrying Jack-O-Lanterns through the night and allowing their children to beg for treats. Probably to hoard some sweetness for the next months – what actually sounded like a good idea.

Summer had just left for good and Blaine already missed the sun. So nobody was allowed to judge him tonight if he wanted some candy for himself.

And if the candy was a blonde boy called Sam Evans, all the better.

Blaine sighed as he thought about it. Sam was his straight best friend that he couldn't keep out of his head. But tonight was supposed to be a magical night, a night where new ideas could arise so…

Blaine shook his head to straighten up his thoughts (in every sense of the word) and impatiently watched the clock. Already ten after eight.

Just as he wanted to start complaining his doorbell went. As he opened the door, Jack Sparrow, a skeleton, a witch and Humpty Dumpty were standing there.

"Oh honey, I thought you wanted to dress up?", Humpty Dumpy said.

Blaine stepped aside and let them come in.

"I will, everything is prepared", he said.

"You better hurry up then or I will cut your throat! Arrrrr!" Jack Sparrow pretended to choke Blaine who just giggled.

"Alright, alright!"

"Dude, the girls are so embarrassing", Sparrow went on with his normal voice as everybody else had gone to the kitchen. "They actually went trick-or-treating at your neighbour's. I tried to be invisible but… well, what can I say, my costume is the best!"

He spread out his arms and Blaine quickly nodded.

"I almost don't dare to be a pirate myself."

"Baloney! I'm not going alone, go on, change!"

"Aye, aye!" Blaine grinned and raced up the stairs. He quickly put on a pirate's costume with a parrot on his shoulder. That Sam had only agreed to match their costumes because he was a cute movie nerd and not because he loved Blaine was easy to forget as Blaine joined his friends and poured cider into all of their glasses.

"I like this. I feel like I can finally be myself", Tina said as she eyed her costume.

"Oh, I bet you do", Unique said. She – Humpty Dumpty – and Marley – as a skeleton – were laughing and Sam started to, too, but interrupted himself to change his normal laughter to a dark pirate laughter. It was kind of hot and from this moment on Blaine couldn't stop grinning. (Well, could've been the cider but who cared.)

After the meal they moved to the living room where Blaine had set up some hollow pumpkins with candles in it. Of course he hadn't let them burn while nobody had been in the room and lighted them now. He was lucky that his parents had allowed him to stay while they were visiting family in the West. Nothing against family visits especially during the holidays but… Blaine could use a break from all of it.

"Let's foretell the future!" Tina clapped her hands and took out some apples from her purse.

They sat down on the ground in a circle and everybody got an apple and a knife, starting a game of oracles. Blaine peeled his apple and as soon as the line of peel broke, Tina jumped up and took it.

"Hm… Looks like an S!"

"To be honest, I think the peel of any apple will look like an S", Marley said.

"Let's see yours!" Tina grabbed Marley's product and eyed it. "No, yours looks like an M."

"So I'm gonna marry someone who's name starts with S and Marley someone who is called M-something", Blaine said, trying to ignore this very stupid coincidence of Sam starting with an S. Those games didn't mean anything after all. Just a stupid tradition.

Despite his thoughts he held his breath as they looked at Sam's peel. It turned out to look like a 'D' so Blaine silently cursed but told himself it was all a game.

Afterwards they went out to get a glance at the spooky atmosphere. The best part of the Lantern Night was when the tumult died down and the quiet crept up. Most people used the first day of November to enjoy this, to calm down and honour the dead they have known and in general their ancestors. It was the first day of a long winter to come, the day after they had let out all of their inner unease and were ready to patiently wait for the sun to return again at the end of December.

But Blaine and his friends dared to visit the graveyard already during the night.

This time it was safe to say it was the cider's fault. And since the graveyard was only a few blogs away it maybe had been inevitable that someone would get that idea.

Now they were here. Little red candles burnt on the graves as the only light in the black night and no living soul was to be seen. They walked over the gangways and found themselves whispering. Tina took Blaine's hand and although he would have preferred Sam's hand he was glad for something to hold onto. Because maybe – just maybe – it was pretty scary between all those graves on midnight of the Lantern Night.

It was easy to think the wind blowing through the branches were voices of the dead, whispering to each other how the living dared to disturb their peace.

"Guys, we should go", Sam said after a while. "Lantern Night might be about endings and honouring the dead but… They have been honoured enough now."

"It's also about new beginnings", Marley said. "It's the circle of life. Things have to end before something else can start. Like the seasons."

"Yeah, whatever. I wanna go home", Sam said.

Nobody protested. In front of Blaine's house Unique and Marley parted from them. Sam and Tina came inside for a moment to wait to get picked up because their parents didn't want them to walk alone in the night in which the ghosts knew no limits. Whether people actually believed it or not they rather were safe than sorry.

To Blaine's delight Tina's parents came earlier than expected, having been in the neighbourhood already. It gave him some alone time with Sam that Blaine always craved.

They took some pictures of their costumes and ate left-overs of the candy Blaine had bought for the kids.

Then Blaine got rid of the parrot that had been sitting on his shoulder the whole night and laid it down on the table, and Sam took off his wig, lazily combing the black strands. Blaine couldn't help but fuzz through the blonde's already messy hair.

"Hey – that was supposed to be that way, you know?"

"Uhuh, sure." Blaine grinned.

"How would you like it if I did this?"

Sam leaned over and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Honestly he didn't care. It was nice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

As he opened his eyes again Sam's face was in front of him. Blaine met his gaze and instinctively wetted his lips. The atmosphere had changed, no more giggles, just looking at each other. Blaine's heart dashed wildly and he became over-aware of Sam's fingers on the back of his head as they started to move down to his neck.

Blaine gulped. He moved closer to Sam who didn't lean back. As their noses touched Blaine couldn't breathe or do anything anymore. Luckily it was Sam who pushed his hot lips against Blaine's.

Blaine captured them and tried to relax, not letting his surprise control his actions. Sam tasted sweet like an apple, his skin was soft as a passing summer breeze. It went through his whole body and he shivered.

Sam pulled back, breathing heavily just like Blaine.

"Crazy night, huh?", Sam whispered.

"Yeah. It's the Lantern Night", Blaine whispered back. He let go of Sam's shoulder, wondering when his fingers had found their way to it.

The doorbell rang as loud as never before and both boys jumped out of their skin. Sam cleared his throat, grabbed his wig and stood up.

"I have to go, I – we'll see each other on Monday."

As the door fell shut behind him Blaine knew he had just experienced an important moment of his live. But whether it was the end of something or the beginning he couldn't tell.

**02 Mid-Winter**  
_(a.k.a. Winter Solstice, Yule or Christmas)_

Setting the big carton down on the floor Sam had trouble keeping his younger siblings at bay. They were as excited as he had been as a child about the Midwinter celebrations. To be honest he still was excited. Maybe not so much about the presents but about the atmosphere of love, the lingering smell of food and the colourful decorations in the city.

"Sam, are that the presents?", Stacy cried, jumping up and down.

"No, Sam is not the Yule Goat, stupid! The Yule Goat brings the presents!", Stevie said.

"This", Sam said and put his hand on the box. "Is decorations for the tree. We will put them up together later, okay?"

"Yey! We will put up Yule lights!" Stacy ran away, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

Sam loved the preparations for the solstice just as the celebration itself, only this year he had some trouble picking out presents. Well, not all presents. Just for a boy who he was friends with.

What on earth could he give Blaine for Yule? He didn't have to give him something, of course, but Sam wanted to. It couldn't be too fancy or anything but he also didn't want it to be unimportant. Sam wanted to show him that he cared but not too much because… because… well, things were complicated.

They had kissed on Lantern Night. The weeks had passed and Sam didn't know what to make of it, especially since he had initiated it. He hadn't been drunk like he had told Blaine to excuse his actions. It was an impulse he had followed, curiosity and lust that had arisen from a deep place inside of him he never knew existed. It had been the dark and insaneness of that night that could have stirred it up but truth was it hadn't gotten away afterwards like it should have.

But it wasn't that Sam was in love or gay. He still liked girls more. It just was strange with Blaine, very strange. They had stayed friends after the kiss and Sam wanted to stay friends with him forever. Whenever he was with Blaine he felt safe and full of life, and he didn't want to risk that with crazy actions like the one on Lantern Night.

Some days later the pine tree was illuminated with light, symbolising the light that would return on the 21st December, the day of the solstice. It was the longest night of the year and after that the days would finally get longer again. That's why this was the best and most hopeful time of the year: During the long and cold darkness of the winter the light was born. Very subtle, unnoticeable even but it was there for sure.

People concentrated on love and light to pass the time until spring. Although school totally seemed to ignore this, stuffing his schedule with more tests than during autumn.

Sam was glad when the winter break started. He shoved his books under his desk and wouldn't touch them again until January.

Finally the first day of the solstice began. But it wasn't until the fourth day that he got away from his family celebrations and got to see Blaine.

As always Sam's cheeks warmed in advance as he stood in front of Blaine's house and waited for the door to open. Luckily he could blame the snow for his red face. Not for his tingling stomach, no, but nobody knew about that.

"Merry Yuletide!" Blaine smiled as he opened the door and Sam returned it.

"Merry Yuletide", he said, as Blaine closed the door behind him. They hugged, then Sam got rid of his boots and jacket and followed Blaine upstairs, the present in his backpack.

He had brought Blaine a book about the history of boxing. A bit lame, maybe, but Blaine did box and so Sam had guessed he would like it. In exchange Sam got a set of expensive colouring pens that he had never even dared to hope to get and he told Blaine he couldn't accept it.

"Are you kidding? It's my present for you, you have to take it. Just take it." Blaine nodded generously and pressed Sam's hands with the pens against his belly.

"I can never return the favour, Blaine."

"Hey, you already did!" Blaine held up the book, smiled as if he really had wanted this for as long as he could think and then wouldn't hear any objections anymore.

Sam almost would've kissed Blaine again there. He looked so cute and was truly happy about that crappy book that Sam stared at him lovingly for at least half a minute or so until Blaine hit his shoulder and told him to stop.

But it wasn't hard to hold back his kiss because it was out of love. He loved Blaine on every day of his life and that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to kiss Blaine on every day of his life.

It was on the occasions Sam's weird lust attacks came up he had troubles holding back.

Normally those came up in the morning when Sam was half asleep and alone so he could easily take care of it and blame his teenage hormones for it. Sometimes it felt like there were two Blaines: the one who was his best friend and the one who came to visit him in some dreams. But they were never the same.

On the eighth day of the solstice Blaine returned the holiday visit. They jumped around the garden with Stacy and Stevie, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. As it got dark they went inside and drank hot chocolate with cinnamon, warming up in front of the fireplace.

Blaine's hair had gotten wet and now started to curl. This plus his red cheeks made Sam's throat very dry when he looked at his best friend. And it didn't help that Blaine got the sweetest laugh ever.

"Your siblings are adorable", Blaine grinned as the twins ran out of the room, not being able to sit still for a long time.

"Not if you have to deal with them every day", Sam grinned back, stretching his legs over the carpet they sat on.

Blaine pretended to feel sorry but his smile never really vanished. "Oh! Poor Sammy."

Was it the atmosphere of the fireplace or the curls? Sam didn't know but all he saw was the Blaine from his dreams. And he might have stared at him because now his smile vanished and his eyes got bigger than usual. They were sitting a food apart but Blaine moved closer now.

Sam did, too. Without thinking about it his hand stroked over Blaine's cool cheek.

"Still not warm", he commended.

"Your fingers are", Blaine said. His eyes lingered on Sam's lips and Sam couldn't remember how to breathe. What spoke against a holiday kiss? Nothing, absolutely nothing. And somewhere in the house was a mistletoe anyway…

Now their lips touched. Sam couldn't say who had closed the distance, and did it matter? All he wanted in this moment was to feel Blaine, to kiss him, to savour him. It must've been the Yule spirit that did that, that let delightfulness run through his veins and let his guts warm up.

Blaine was so nice. So hot. Smacking noises filled the kitchen as their lips brushed against each other, sending one shiver after another through Sam's body. He let his fingers run over Blaine's soft curls, then over the cashmere sweater on his back. Blaine moved a bit closer and his arms embraced Sam's waist and Sam leaned against it and…

Something rattled loudly. Sam jerked back, putting a few inches between him and Blaine. His mother was here in the kitchen, picking up cutlery from the ground.

"Don't – I'm sorry, so sorry", she said. Sam felt his face getting hot. Damn. What should he tell her now? He didn't even know what – how – or why for that matter – well, he didn't know anything.

"Watch out for the plates! Oh gosh!" Blaine got up and rescued some plates from almost dropping out of her arms. Sam put some sticks into the fire and then just stood there, not knowing how to deal with Blaine. He didn't want to kiss again, he didn't want to look at him. They were both boys and as good as it had felt Sam just wasn't gay. Blaine was though and it wasn't nice of Sam to play around or anything.

But Blaine was eager to go then and Sam couldn't blame him. Though as the door closed behind him Sam felt a bit disappointed, wondering whether he was a bad kisser or whether Blaine thought it had been the biggest mistake of his life.

And Sam, well… he couldn't shake the feeling that something more than light had been born these days. A warmth coming from inside of him, regardless the weather. It was subtle and unnoticeable under all his doubts and fears. Still… it glowed.

**03 The Quickening**  
_(a.k.a. Imbolg, Candlemas or Carnival (in Germany/Netherlands – not a fair though))_

The carriages rolled along the street, and candy was raining from the skies. Everybody raised their arms to catch some if they hadn't their hands full already or were holding bottles. And not to mention the screams, the shrill music and the confetti in Blaine's hair.

Yeah, Carnival processions were loud and colourful and that was exactly what they were supposed to be. Once again casting out the winter. Well, it was the beginning of February and they still had some cold weeks – if not months – before them but celebrations were always as optimistic as could be.

Not Blaine though. Admittedly, he could use a quickening ritual or something like that for himself cause he felt stuck. He had had enough. Not only of the winter, also of Sam or rather their undefined relationship. They had kissed on Yule (again!) and Blaine had wanted to talk about it but Sam had blocked everything.

Damn him. Blaine didn't know what to make of it but if it was too late now to forget it. He couldn't get over his crush because he wasn't crushing anymore. He was in love.

Naturally, the boy of his attention was reluctant. Had mumbled something about 'not being gay' – something that obviously even Sam didn't believe but still nothing more had happened afterwards.

Blaine told himself to give Sam time. They still were best friends and hang out all the time so it wasn't as hard to be patient. Although they were times where it was very hard – when they were out and having a drink for example.

Exactly what you did on Carnival.

"Ohohohohoh!" Sam sang without any identifiable lyrics and sprang around and Blaine drank another sip of his beer, staring at the carriages.

Of course – the Quickening wasn't only about Carnival and noise. Yesterday they have had their quiet light procession to praise the now clearly longer days. Everybody was looking forward to when the sun would finally warm the earth again.

The last goody fell to the floor and the carriages rolled out of sight. Sam picked up some candy and ate it while Blaine sighed and stretched his legs.

"We should go."

"What? We've only just come!"

"If by 'just' you mean two hours ago!?", Blaine snapped and put his bottle on the floor. "It's freezing, no matter how much I drink."

People were crowding on the street, running and singing. Most of them were wearing costumes but Blaine hadn't been in the mood to dress up.

"Please!"

Sam grabbed his arm as Blaine turned around and stopped him from going. Blaine rolled his eyes again and turned back, certainly not giving in. He glared at Sam who first tried his best puppy look and then, as Blaine shook his head, kissed him.

Now that was a new method of persuading between them. Blaine's eyes widened and he wasn't sure if he should pull back, tasting only beer and Baileys from Sam's lips. But the smooth feeling of them on his mouth quickly let his eyes fell shut.

"What are you doing?", he asked. Sam repeatedly pressed his lips against Blaine's.

"Something I haven't done in a long time."

"Remember... you said you aren't gay?"

Not to mention they were standing in a crowd. Sam hadn't drunk _that_ much, had he?

"I like you."

"Oh, that's –" Blaine couldn't say anymore. Sam's body rubbed against him in a provoking way and Blaine hissed in surprise. He returned Sam's kiss for a while, enjoying what he could get from the moment until Sam would run back into the closet.

"Blaine…"

"You're drunk", Blaine whispered against Sam's lips.

"I like you so much."

"I like you, too."

"But I'm so ordinary and boring and dumb."

"Shut up, Sam. You are fascinating and very intelligent. But we need to bring you home now, okay?"

"Okay." Sam closed his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was a miracle he started to walk as Blaine told him to.

All that time nothing and then all of a sudden Sam's outburst. 'I like you'. That was good, wasn't it? Maybe Sam was clearer about his feelings now. They'd have to wait until the next day to brighten that up though.

But as Blaine called Sam the next day things weren't as easy as he'd thought.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, so sorry!", Sam said.

"Are you still sure you're not gay?", Blaine asked.

"Yes! I admit I was acting a bit confused but… I'm sure now. I'm not gay, I never will be and we will never be more than good friends. Let it go, okay?"

Blaine hung up and stared into space. It seemed he'd still have to wait for brighter days.

**04 Mid-Spring**  
_(a.k.a. Spring Festival, Ostara or Easter)_

Sam was tempted to paint the eggs with hearts. His siblings sure wouldn't mind. They painted their eggs with all possible stuff themselves and hearts were appropriate for spring, wasn't it?

"Don't use all the red colour!", Stacy complained.

"Euw! Hearts! What is that for!?", Stevie asked.

"It's for love", Stacie said and extended her tongue. "Everybody knows that!"

"Oh! Are you in love, Sam? With a girl?"

"No, silly! Sam loves Blaine, don't you, Sam?"

Sam only grinned.

"Oh, that's clever! When I'm big I will only love boys!", Stevie said. "Girls are stupid."

Sam grinned somewhat brighter. He told his siblings to get their shit together (in a child friendly way) and keep painting their eggs if they wanted the Easter Bunny to hide them on the Equinox day. Mentioning said bunny was a mistake cause they then wanted to hear it's story again and Sam very patiently told them how there once was a bunny that gave the Goddess of the Spring named Easter colourful eggs as a present and she liked it so much she allowed the bunny to also bring those gifts to the humans.

Sam had believed in those stories himself when he had been a child so he was glad to be able to pass it on.

But after that he had more important things to do.

He and Blaine had become closer over the past months and Sam had freaked out about that long enough now. It was one thing to be confused like he had been after the Lantern Night or anxious like during the solstice. But his behaviour on Carnival had been horrible.

Okay, by that time Sam had still been a bit confused and a whole lot more embarrassed. How could he love another boy? He had told Blaine to let it go, they would never be anything and immediately after had been as heartbroken as he had never been before.

He should have talked much earlier to his mother instead of pulling back from her because she had seen him and Blaine on Yule. But as Sam had been in his Carnival crisis she had sat him down and simply said she wanted him to be happy, whether with a girl or a boy. And even more that it was his duty to follow his feelings no matter what people thought of it.

He had made up with Blaine but only as friends. Sam had needed some more time to clear his thoughts, to be really sure about his feelings.

Now he was.

The only question remaining was… Did Blaine love him back? Sure, everybody said so. Tina, Unique, Marley, his siblings and parents and Blaine sometimes hinted it himself but… Sam had to hear it with definite words.

He put the egg with hearts all over it in a basket.

Easter. The celebration of spring and the final return of the sun. It had now grown strong enough to warm their skin, fields and hearts. And it sure warmed Sam's heart to think of Blaine. It made it jump up and down in excitement, wanting to pour its love over the whole world.

The trees were burgeoning and the wind was a light, warm breeze as they hid the eggs in the garden.

"I know, the weather is marvellous and the twins excitement is a pure joy to watch but I need you to come inside for a few more minutes", Sam said as they were ready. "I want to give you your Easter present."

"Oh, a present? I'm curious." Blaine laughed his world lightening smile and Sam was happy. That was it, he was just happy.

Upstairs he gave Blaine the prepared basket with the painted egg, a chocolate rabbit and yellow crocuses.

Blaine took it and smiled even brighter if that was possible.

"Look. I know I tested your patience a bit... What I said during Carnival…"

Sam twisted his fingers. "You know I freaked out, don't you? I didn't mean it."

Blaine took the heart-egg out of the basket and held it up. "Is this what you wanna tell me?"

"It's an egg but it's also a heart. My heart." Sam pointed at his chest. In the blink of an eye Blaine was right there, his arms around Sam's neck.

"Good. Cause I was wondering how long I could live without a heart, minding the fact that you've stolen mine."

"Oh, you! Cheesy!" Sam didn't mind of course. He grinned as he kissed Blaine. He had done it before but never allowed himself to dive into very deeply. And as he did now he never wanted to emerge to the surface again. Lovely, beautiful, sweet Blaine.

Their lips got wetter with every push against each other and then Sam felt it. Blaine's tongue. Oh Gosh. His knees almost gave in and made him fall over but mysteriously he stayed where he was and let his own tongue touch it.

As they separated they both breathed heavy but couldn't stop smiling at each other. Eventually they made their way downstairs to be with Sam's family (of whom especially Stacy was glad to see them holding hands).

**05** **May Day  
**_(a.k.a. Beltaine or Walpurgisnacht)_

The May Pole was set up exactly one week before May Day. But Blaine didn't even need to wait for the official beginning of summer since his inner summer was warming him up enough already. His relationship with Sam was so sickly-sweet that Blaine regularly had to check if he wasn't dreaming, and remind himself that the world wasn't a happy amusement park were never anything bad happened.

On the evening of the 31st of April they went to the street festival and watched people drink and dance around the May Pole.

"So silly", Sam said, nipping on his bottle.

"You wanna join them?" Blaine grinned and stretched out his legs from the wooden bench they were sitting on.

"Do I look like I'm a nine year old girl?"

Blaine grinned a bit brighter. "Oh come on, even old, ugly men are dancing there, see?" He pointed to the crowd.

"Oh, so that's what you think of me! Now the truth comes out", Sam laughed.

Blaine hit him lightly, took a sip from his Woodruff punch and leaned closer to Sam.

"You know it's for good luck in romance and fertility, yeah?"

"I already have that", Sam said.

"Couples who dance around the May Pole will have the best night of their lives once the lights go out", Blaine said.

"Well, I never was one to disregard old traditions. Come on, what are you waiting for?" Sam got up and held out his hand. Blaine put his glass on the table and got up himself, taking Sam's hand and walking with his boyfriend to the Pole.

They were lucky, a new round of silliness just started. Blaine kept Sam's hand in his and took the one of an unknown girl and they jumped and danced around the Pole with many other people.

As it ended Sam wouldn't stop giggle. He threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and clung to his body.

"Oh Blaine… it's Beltaine", he whispered into his ear.

"Is that your way of asking for a kiss?"

"You can't deny me love and affection on this time of the year, Mr Anderson."

Blaine grinned and kissed Sam's cheek. Sam put one arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, dancing slowly despite the gleeful pop song the life band was playing.

Blaine relaxed against the warm, familiar body, ignoring everything around them. His blood gathered in his lower body. He was pretty sure it was the general atmosphere of the May Dance that awakened his lust, although it wasn't like he and Sam never went there. Just never in public, that's for sure.

On their way home Sam kept singing "Oh Blaine, it's Beltaine" and only as they were in his room and Blaine shut his mouth with his own lips he let it go.

**06 Mid-Summer**  
_(a.k.a. Summer Solstice, Johanni or Litha)_

"Wow, I can't believe it's solstice time again. Remember the winter when we made out and you ran away afterwards?", Sam said.

"I remember seeing the frightened look on your face after your mother interrupted us and making the wise decision to give you some distance", Blaine said.

"Haha!" Sam was too lazy to defend his honour. They were lying at the lake and couldn't do anything else than sweat all water out of their bodies. Sometimes, if they could bring themselves to get up they'd jump into the cold water.

Later they went to the bonfire at the small town plaza, enjoying the shortest night of the year. There were stands where you could buy food and drinks so they bought themselves bread on bars and grilled it in the fire.

"So. Not strange at all to celebrate that the sun has turned and will shorten the days from now until winter solstice", Sam said.

"Who's a pessimist here? It's the longest day of the year, the sun is warm and the grains are growing strong. Just enjoy the summer, Sammy." Blaine took his hand and shortly kissed him on the mouth.

"Only if I can find a stand that sells ice cream", Sam said, looking around. "It's just too hot."

Standing in front of a fire certainly didn't help that. Branches crackled and not very far away some children were running around screaming, splashing each other with water guns. Sam just wished he could join them.

"And it's a time for dreaming. What's your Midsummer-Night's dream?", Blaine asked. "I mean except ice cream."

"That the vacation never ends, I guess." Sam shrugged and stared at his bread that he was slowly turning in the fire. What else could he wish for? A long and happy life. Health for his family and friends.

"I wish for a great year and much inspiration in Glee", Blaine said. "And after school, too, of course. Luck with my career and everything."

"Yeah, that, too", Sam said. He let go of Blaine's hand to check his bread. It was freaking hot but crunchy. He broke a part and blew it, waited for it to cool down before he ate it.

Later that evening they walked through the city they were on vacation in, looking at yellow-orange flower decorations and banner that said 'Happy Midsummer' before walking into a restaurant and having their feast meal.

"How come in winter there are twelve days of the solstice and in summer we only celebrate one day?", Sam wondered. "I mean, solstice is solstice, right?"

"I guess in winter people need more reminders that the sun still exists than in summer", Blaine said shrugging.

"Anyway, here's my present for you!" Sam got out the gift he had very effectively hidden in his pocket. It had worked because it was small – and cheesy if he really thought about it. It was promise ring. He knew they only were together three months now but he wanted so many more months. And he knew Blaine was a fan of romantic gestures so Sam hadn't felt silly at all as he had chosen the ring (from his sister's collection of mood rings – of course after having paid her with crayons).

"It's a pink, glittering ring with a butterfly on it", Blaine stated the obvious.

"Duh. Butterflies stand for stability", Sam said, not sure if this was true or just something that sat in his head. He went on with his explanation nonetheless. "Because they keep on being happy no matter if they are a caterpillar or a butterfly. Their outside don't matter to them, they just keep living."

Blaine laughed. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Dude, no, what do you think of me? Hey, try if it fits on your pinkie."

It did and Sam excitedly took Blaine's hand. "Now you're forever mine."

"Oh, Sam Evans, I already was", Blaine said, looking dreamily at him and then leaning over the table. Sam did that, too, and pressed his lips against Blaine's for a few seconds.

Afterwards Blaine said: "You know I won't wear that ring in school, don't you?"

"It's okay as long as you wear it on your heart."

"That didn't make any sense, too."

"Hey, it's Midsummer, people are allowed to be silly and faraway."

Blaine just laughed and picked up the menu. Later that night he gave Sam a present in return and it was far better than any present that he could've imagined.

**07 Grain Feast**  
_(a.k.a. Lughnasadh, Lammas or First Harvest)_

Already August – where had the time gone? Blaine seriously couldn't comprehend fact that they already were celebrating the first harvest of the year. Wagons with grain dolls rolled through the city, on it the grain queen who was dressed in old fashioned clothes. The king would be crowned later when a winner of the war games was announced.

On the evening there would held a wake in pavilions where – of course – people would drink and feast. It was called a wake simply because the grain had died, no other reason. Well, maybe because the days were getting shorter already and summer was about to die, too.

It was still hot and people were wreaked but Blaine wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He was alone here, without Sam, so what was the sense of everything? First Blaine hadn't planned to go at all but his parents had had enough of his depressed face and had sent him out.

Compatible to his mood thunder rolled through the air and it started to rain. It would be over soon, sudden storms had come down on the city during the last days and always had ended quickly.

Of course the storm that had struck his relationship lasted a few days already and Sam didn't seem to think it was necessary to apologise.

It all had started one night they had gone out after having fought the whole day about silly things. Sam had had the feeling Blaine tried to change his appearances (he totally didn't but would it hurt to dress up now and then?) and Blaine had felt neglected because Sam had spent more time with a new game lately than with his boyfriend.

But they would've survived that if Sam hadn't gone and made out with a strange beautiful boy right in front of Blaine's nose.

Blaine knew he was Sam's first boyfriend and maybe he had fulfilled his destiny now, meaning Sam was ready to go out and find someone better than him?

Blaine sighed and walked with the crowd to the pavilions. He had the strange feeling of celebrating not only the death of grain but also of his relationship. And that was too much. He tried to hold back his tears on his way out but they ran down his face as he walked into his street.

A blonde boy was sitting at the stairs to Blaine's front door. He stopped at his gate and stared at him, quickly whipping away his tears.

"What are you doing here? I said I don't want to see you", he exclaimed.

Sam jumped up. "Blaine, please! It didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know! I was stupid, just stupid. You have to believe me, I have never regretted anything more in my whole life. Please!"

"Can I go inside?" Blaine walked straight past Sam and fumbled with his keys in the lock. His hands were shaking but after endless moments the door opened.

"I beg you, don't leave me, Blaine. I'll do anything. Anything. I need you."

Blaine closed his eyes, tears back on the menu. He wanted to forgive Sam so badly… just did he really mean it?

Blaine turned around, searching Sam's eyes for insights deeper than words. The first thing he saw was a plea for forgiveness and also a spark of hope now that he didn't storm away anymore.

Sam came closer.

"You have to believe me. It meant nothing, I only love you."

Blaine blinked and his heart was hit with hope, too. They had never said the l-word until now.

"You do?", he quietly asked.

"Yes. I love you." Sam came up a step and stood on a par with Blaine, taking his hands.

That was the moment when Blaine couldn't be mad anymore. He loved him! Now his tears were from relief and he let Sam kiss them away before making him promise to never do something stupid like that.

**08 Mid-Autumn**  
_(a.k.a. Mabon, Thanksgiving or Second Harvest)_

"Almost a year! Remember Lantern-Night? Our first kiss!", Sam said, stretching his arms to catch some falling leaves. The wind blew them away but there were already coming down more from the tree in his backyard.

"Uhm, yes. And I also remember that it took you until Easter to finally admit your feelings for me", Blaine said. He picked up some chestnuts and put them in a bag. Stevie and Stacy were supposed to do the same but they ran laughing around the garden, so it was left to Blaine and Sam to gather materials the twins could later use for autumn crafting.

"You're so cute insisting on details like that", Sam grinned. Blaine looked at him unbelievingly but Sam just laughed it off. He stepped towards him and placed a short kiss on his mouth before Blaine could protest. Then he went back to 'work'.

Autumn had come, no one could deny it anymore. Nature was dying and yet it was the most beautiful and colourful time of the year. Sometimes Sam wondered about the sanity of the Gods – if they even existed – because wasn't death supposed to be ugly?

Anyway, he knew that autumn brought a big harvest with many fruits, nuts and vegetables and that celebrating Thanksgiving was always fun. His mother liked to say that those riches could only be provided for them _because_ Nature was dying and then would return next year to provide more food, and that death was part of life and should be honoured too.

Good enough in Sam's book. And he had noticed his relationship with Blaine had hit all its highlights (the good and the bad ones) on seasonal celebrations so he decided to go with the flow. Also they had their six-moth anniversary today, and Sam had prepared something for after tonight's Thanksgiving celebration.

He had bought many brown candles at Home Depot and placed them all over his room. Then he had printed out pictures of him and Blaine and put it into a photo album, to point out all the riches they had experienced by simply being with each other.

Of course he had also gotten grapes and apples, perfectly fitting the seasonal decorations all around town. They would lie in bed, eat fruits and watch the pictures… it would be awesome!

"Oh my God! You frightened me!", Blaine exclaimed. Sam quickly looked up.

"What?"

"Not you – I disturbed a hedgehog. There he runs away from me." Blaine pointed into a direction but all Sam saw were orange leaves on the ground.

"Running away from you? Who would even do that?"

"Oh, shut up!" Blaine threw a few chestnuts to Sam and thereby gave the start signal for an autumn-leaves-fight.

Twenty minutes later they were both out of breath. Sam would've gone on but Blaine threw his arms into the air and sat down on the ground.

"You win, you win! I'm done."

"Yes!" Sam jumped up and down a few times before calming down. "What am I winning?"

Blaine's smile then was enough for Sam to know what he was thinking about. He got down in front of Blaine, placed both hands on his knees and leaned forward.

"Does the winner get a kiss?"

Blaine waggled his eye-brows and pulled Sam closer until their mouths were joined. That warm feeling was something Sam could never get enough of, no matter how often or how intense they kissed.

"Mh. I like that", he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine didn't answer, instead he ran his tongue over Sam's upper lip and Sam sucked on it. He leaned more against Blaine, who went back until they were lying on the foliage covered ground. Sam drew little circles with his thumb onto Blaine's back, hoping it wasn't too uncomfortable for him.

A giggling made them break apart and turn their heads.

"Are you making babies?", Stevie asked while Stacy held her hands on her mouth. Her grin was still to be seen though.

Blaine let his head fall on the floor, moaning and shaking his head.

"No. No babies."

"I KNOW! You are my babies! I'm your mummy!", Stacy cried, then she ran away.

"Whatever", Sam mumbled. He waited until Stevie went away, too, then let himself fall besides Blaine. He found his hand and entangled their fingers.

The sky above them was white-blue and the branches of the tree were rustling constantly. While watching this scenery an incredible peaceful feeling came over Sam. He inhaled deeply and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you, too, you know that, right?"

Sam grinned and turned his head, just like Blaine, and they kissed again.

"You're so incredible cheesy."

"Wanna watch a romantic comedy later?"

"After I gave you your surprise, sure."

"Oh! Surprise? What is it?"

Sam shrugged and kept his mouth shut. In his head he was already planning their first-kiss-anniversary celebration. And then the coming-together anniversary next spring.

Yes, Sam planned to celebrate every possible occasion with Blaine on every possible date. Because he was cheesy himself, loved him and couldn't imagine living without him anymore.

What he didn't knew was that he didn't have to consider what he'd do without Blaine. Seven years from now they would get married and live happily ever after.

And that, my friends, isn't cheesy at all.

**the end**


End file.
